


First Big Question

by orphan_account



Series: There's a First Time for Everything: A Series of Chiley Firsts [4]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, no one would do the s-word, so I've skipped it, you had your chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase asks Riley a big question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Big Question

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!!! I am VERY, REALLY, SUPER, EXTREMELY, MASSIVELY SORRY that I haven't updated in so long, I am a lazy person. I could have done it all last week, except for Friday and Saturday, I was on a sleepover and then went shopping. But then our wifi was dwindling and only updated last night when there was only 420 megabytes left on it! Also I was watching SuperCharge!! Yep, I have finally seen episodes 1-5 and 6 is on tonight. I am such a crazy fangirl that during 1I CRIED TWICE!!!!!! I thought I would cry at 4 but I didn't. (Phew!) So, here is the long-awaited Part 4, I think, of - uh the title's too long, can't be bothered. See, lazy!

Chase's P.O.V  
Riley and I had been dating for six months now, and we both believe in monthly anniversaries. So we take it in turns to plan each one. Six was my turn. And this was a big one for me. I was going to ask him a big question.  
\-----------  
At the beach where I'd set up a picnic blanket and some 4-cheese Domino's with extra, extra mozzarella, in memory of our first date, we sat down to eat. Riley was munching on some crusts when I decided to pop the question. "Riley," I began. He looked up at me, half a crust hanging out of his mouth. "As I hope you know, I love you, a lot, and I was wondering...." He stared at me in alarm, his eyes wide, and swallowed. "You aren't asking me to marry you, are you? We've only been going out for six months!"  
"What? No!" I laughed. "No offence." I added. "Don't worry, I would wait at least 3 years. I was actually going to ask you to move in with me."  
"Oh! Phew! Sorry, Chase! Of course I'll move in with you!" he answered, throwing himself at me and hugging me. He was so wrapped up in me, I don't think he even noticed his foot was in the pizza.


End file.
